blackguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Controversy over game design
Game design Many players of the game via steam discussions in any game surely has controvery. However this game insist that there are bugs when many of these issues were intentional. The flashback. Many players believe this is a bug. However quite clearly this is intentional. The game warns you to save often and if you did save you could simply load the screen head back sell some potions and equipment re-equip your characters and use aurelia as a caster with high dodge based on the talents of her dagger being checked on defense. Aurelia has Witches' bile: Which has 2 levels 1 3 damage and a chance of incapacitation for 3 turns, 2 6 damage and incapacitation for 6 turns. Aurelia also has wind of the elements. Which does massive damage and incapacitation at level 2 for 1 turn. The only true bugs which have been spotted during the released version have been a purple screen upon leaving the game up too long, or objects unclipping from the floor of the game to the bottom of the screen. (Quite common amongst older rpgs.) Now ignoring some bad commentaries and graphical issues it's easy to understand why they undertook these for AI elements such as the roleplay aspect. The roleplay engine is based of a board game which uses complex algorithms to calculate what happens. Based on this understanding it is easy to see in the game design what they picked gamers might enjoy more. Graphics or gameplay. Many reviewers have criticised companies for choosing graphics over gameplay. Thus it is obvious they choose graphical design of items in the lack of the character design so that they would look ok. It's easy to see why as well because rendering people takes a lot of memory. Total War is a perfect example of lag when you have thousands of smaller units. In Skyrim if you have too many units loaded onto one screen then the game lags. It's a issue for all games. (Will add more factual elements.) There is a lot of criticism towards the difficulty on the gameplay and lack of change with the ai in different difficulties. However, the designers used the situational AP to create a difficulty level. This is not necessarily a bad idea. Some players wish for lots of AP at a higher difficulty AI. This for a first time RPG game is difficult because the designers need 3* the amount of time to design each difficulty at each stage potentially causing a bigger AI and less roleplay character development. Criticism towards elements of how mechanics work. Total Biscuit made a comment towards the game was designedbased off a board game. If you understand Daedric Entertainments' board games you will be ahead of the game. For the rest of the gaming community they thing these are bugs. However, it's just more of an adjustment of understanding. Physics by comparison is a huge massive amount of information crammed into a short amount of time periods. This game has some academic elements such as understanding from board game experience. Buyers remorse It's easy to understand if someone has issues with a game due to the lack of taste. It's another thing to slander and try to hurt a reputation of a company and troll them because of the issues at hand.